They'll Never Know the Difference
by animegamefanatic
Summary: "That little green punk!" He muttered as he stared at the group in disgust "What does he have that I don't?"...Then he got an idea. "Perhaps," he though as a wicked grin spread across his face "It's time I gain what's rightfully mine." Contains Swearing, violence, and other mature continent.
1. Chapter 1: What does he have?

She was beautiful; arbor red hair, clear blue eyes, and fair complexion to complete it all. Yet behind her innocent exterior was a strong-willed, independent woman. That's what he liked about Princess Daisy, she wasn't like the other princesses at all. She didn't care about being fancy and she didn't care if everyone thought she wasn't a proper princess, she chose how she wanted act and feel. That is what made him so attracted to her. Unfortunately, somebody was standing in the way of winning the heart of his precious little flower maiden; Luigi. The youngest of the Mario brothers and the biggest wuss he ever laid eyes on.

He could never understand how a princess such as Daisy would ever love that little green puke-stain Luigi. More importantly, he could never understand how the cowardly plumber ever won her heart in the first place. It sickened him. As he stared from his hiding place, he watched as the couple along with Luigi's friends, consisting of Rosalina, Yoshi, his friends from the Waffle Kingdom, the toad brigade, and a couple other humans from Brooklyn, in the real world, were sitting around talking and laughing as if there wasn't a care in the world. What made him even angrier was the way Luigi and Daisy stared at each other so lovingly. The green cad hero placed a hand on the flower princess's cheek before leaning in to kiss her on the lips. Daisy happily accepted the gesture before wrapping her arms around him.

"That little green punk!" He muttered as he stared at the group in disgust "What does he have that I don't? I'm much more charming, brave, and stronger than he is, yet they're more drawn to him…especially her." He sighed as he stared lovingly at Daisy.

Then he got an idea…and evil idea. "Perhaps," he though as a wicked grin spread across his face "It's time I gain what's rightfully mine."

* * *

The next day at the Mario household, the two brothers were busy preparing for their own dates. Mario tied his shoes before walking out the door to meet Princess Peach at her castle.

"Later Weegie" The eldest called out "I'll be with-a Peach. I'll see you later."

"Okay Bro." The youngest replied, "I'm just getting ready to meet Daisy at the park. See yah."

As Mario walked out the door, Luigi continued to get ready for his date with Daisy. He could just picture it; a lovely stroll through the park before having a picnic lunch, then off to do whatever crazy but fun activity she had up her puffy sleeves. He was so busy daydreaming that he failed to notice he was being watched. As Luigi grabbed his bag he heard the door in the living room unlock and open.

"Must be Mario," He thought, "He probably forgot something." The youngest chuckled to himself before walking into the living room "What did you forget-" When he entered the door was closed and nobody was standing in the living room. Luigi stood there dumbfounded "That's weird thought some-"

He didn't finish; Luigi felt an arm wrap around his neck and a damp rag covered his mouth. The youngest thrashed and struggled wildly trying to fend off his attacker. Soon, he began to feel a bit drowsy.

"Wh-What's happening" Luigi thought to himself "Why am I-?" That's when it hit him like a ton of bricks; chloroform! Luigi continued to struggle and call for help, but his cries were muffled, and he was starting to pass out. The last thing he heard was his attacker leaning close to his ear whispering,

"Sleep tight Luigi, and don't worry. You'll make it to your date, I can guarantee it."

Luigi's eyes widen as he started to lose consciousness. He recognized that voice. Its haunted him in his dreams several times.

"Y-You…." Luigi thought to himself as he passed out.


	2. Chapter 2: Acting Strange

Daisy giggled as she waited for Luigi under the oak tree in the park. She couldn't wait for her sweet pea to arrive. She has the whole day planned out. First they would eat, play some one on one basketball, and then skate around the park. The flower princess couldn't wait; the day was perfect and the only thing missing was Luigi. How she adored him, from his compassionate, meek, goofy personality, to his natural charms. A couple minutes had passed before she saw him walking down the sidewalk.

"Luigi!" She called out as she waved, "Over here sweetie."

"Ah, princess." Luigi said as he gave a slight bow "I hope I didn't make you wait too long my dear."

"Oh no, not at all." Daisy blushed "I'm glad you could make it." Daisy grabbed the picnic basket and opened its contents revealing several sandwiches, lemonade, and all sorts of other goodies. "Shall we eat?"

The Steady Sweeties sat down underneath one of the trees and ate their lunch, joked, and chatted, as per usual.

"Ah refreshing." Luigi sighed as he took a sip of his Lemonade.

"Yeah," Daisy agreed "Nothing like a cold glass of lemonade and some tasty food on a hot day to refresh yah."

"The weather's not the only thing that's hot."

"Excuse me?" Daisy asked as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"You got a little something on you." Luigi smirked, as he used his napkin to wipe off the ketchup and mustard from her face. The green plumber winked at her, causing the flower princess to blush.

"O-Oh thank you." Daisy gawked nervously.

"Anytime, my little flower." Luigi flirted.

"L-Little flower?" Daisy asked as she blushed "T-That's new."

"Well," Luigi smirked as he leaned close to the princess and placed a hand on her delicate cheek, "The most littlest flower can grow to become the most beautiful one in the entire field."

Daisy could feel her heart racing as Luigi leaned close to her. She felt sweat beginning to form as she blushed even harder as Luigi moved close to her; a little too close for comfort.

"U-um, could you excuse me for a second!?" Daisy gasped as she gently pushed Luigi away from her. She stood up and rushed to the park restroom. Once in there, she leaned against the sink and washed her face. She stared as her reflection as she took a few deep breaths. She knew something wasn't right.


	3. Chapter 3: Something

At the Mushroom kingdom castle, Mario and Peach were finishing up their lunch on the balcony. It was a beautiful day out so Peach figured the two of them could have some tea and chat while they take in the view from the balcony. Of course, Mario didn't complain, as long as he was with Peach it was worth it.

"Thanks for the cake and tea Princess."

"Anytime Mario," Peach replied with a smile "It's always a pleasure to have you over." The princess leaned over and kissed him on the nose causing the plumber to blush.

"Well, I better get going," Mario said as he stood up and put his hat back on his head "I promised Luigi we'd have a bros' night."

"Oh, what 'cha doing?" Peach asked

"We're gonna rent some movies and order some Chinese food." Mario replied "We're gonna get it from that new restaurant that opened last week."

Well, Have a safe journey home." Peach winked

"And I will see you for our next date." Mario said with a smile.

* * *

As Mario walked out of the Castle he spotted a familiar face heading straight for the castle. It was none other than Princess Daisy.

"Hey there Dais." Mario greeted as he waved. "How was your date with Weegie?" His smiled eventually faltered when he noticed the worried expression on her face. "Is something wrong Daisy?" He asked.

"Actually...yes." Daisy replied in an anxious tone "I was going to talk to Peach about it first, but I'm glad I bumped into you Mario."

"Did something happen while on your date?" Mario asked.

"You could say that." Daisy blushed as she rubbed her head, "Mario, is Luigi alright?"

"Last I checked he was, why?"

"Well," Daisy stuttered, still feeling embarrassed about the situation, "he acted differently while we were on our picnic. He was a bit...flirty."

"And that's bad?" Mario replied in a puzzled tone, "You practically flirt with his all the time."

"I know, it's just, something didn't feel right." Daisy admitted "I just got this weird vibe coming off him when he was hitting on me. It just didn't feel right."

Sensing the distress in her voice, Mario figured it would be best to check out the situation. For all he knew, Luigi could have been trying to impress the flower Princess, and she, being the flirtiest of the relationship, could have taken it the wrong way. If he didn't know any better, Luigi was probably beating himself up over it, feeling like an idiot. Mario shook his head and smiled.

"Don't worry Daisy," Mario said as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure it's nothing, but if it'll make you feel better I can talk to him and see what's going on."

"I'd appreciate it." Daisy said with a small smile.

* * *

Climbing out of the warp pipe that connected the brothers from their home to Toad town, Mario walked up to the house ready to kick off his shoes and enjoy the rest of the evening. As he walked up to the door, he noticed the door was unlocked. It was rather odd considering neither brother would leave the door unlock, even with one of them home. Something wasn't right. Cautiously, Mario entered into the house with his hammer in hand; he wasn't going to take any chances.

"Luigi," he called out in a quiet tone. If his brother was here, Mario wasn't going to risk his safety, especially if someone was in their home. Once again he called out to his brother quietly. Still no answer. Mario bit his lip out of nervousness. He didn't want to overreact by jumping to conclusion; Luigi's 23 and a grown man, capable of taking care of himself. However, his protective side was desperate to make sure Luigi was alright. After a few minutes and no answer Mario just sighed.

"Maybe I'm just overacting," He thought to himself, "Luigi could have just forgotten that's all."

Just then he heard a noise coming from the closet. Mario quickly reverted back to his fighting position and slowly moved towards the closet. A hammer griped in one hand and the other hand slowly reaching towards the door. Touching the knob, the red plumber took a deep breath to prepare for whatever was behind the door. He swung the door open and something fell out. Mario jumped back startled; it was a man dressed in black and was tied up. Mario instantly recognized him; it was Mr. L! The red clad hero was both shocked and confused. Why was his brother's evil half in his house. More importantly why was he bound and gagged for that matter.

"Mr. L?" Mario said in a confused tone.

The masked villain looked up at Mario with pleading eyes, begging for help and desperately trying to say something behind the bandana covering his mouth. The confused plumber wasn't sure what to do; should he call the police or free him? The thoughts quickly pushed aside when he took note of L's strange behavior. Why did he look so scared? If anything Mr. L should be angry or annoyed with his current situation, let alone shout something angry rather than sound frantic. However, the biggest thing Mario notice was L's eyes: they weren't grey, but rather blue, bluish-green to be exact. Remembering Daisy's concern about Luigi earlier, Mario put two and two together.

"Weegie!?" Mario pulled the gag of him, and the younger Mario brother took a few deep breaths before locking eyes with his frightened older twin. Mario placed his hands on Luigi's shoulders; his anxiety beginning to rise "Luigi, where's Mr. L, is he-"

"Well, well, look who just figured it out."

Mario felt the color drain from his body as he slowly turned around, but before he could react, he was hit in the back of the head with a bat. Luigi began to scream and called his name, desperate to see if he was alright. Mario gently lifted his head as the world around him began to spin as his eyes began to feel heavy.

"Well now you know," His attacked smirked as he watched his victim lose consciousness "Although this works out perfectly; why should L have all the fun after all."

Mario struggled to maintain consciousness, but a wave of exhaustion struck him like lightening, and started to pass out. The last thing he heard was his attacker laughing at him and his brother cry of terror as he passed out.


	4. Chapter 4: Beach Day! Mario Vs Bowser

"I don't know Peach. It just seems so unlike Luigi to act, well so forward."

Not too long after talking to Mario, Daisy went to see Peach. The two cousins sat down over some tea and began to chat over what happened over Daisy's date with Luigi. Needless to say, Daisy was still a bit concerned over her hero in green.

"It's not that I want him to stay completely shy, nor did I think his manly side wasn't attractive," Daisy admitted while blushing "But it was like Luigi was being a whole different person."

"Well, it's like Mario said," Peach said with a smile "Maybe he was just trying to impress you. Maybe he got tired of just being the shy one and wanted to show off his manly side."

"I guess." Daisy replied with a side, "But I still can't help but worry about him. I like Luigi for who he is and even if he's doing it for me, I'd rather he change because he wants to, not because of what other people think."

Sensing the distress in her cousin's voice, Peach placed her hand on Daisy's shoulder and gave her a smile and said, "Don't worry Dais, we'll figure this out. I'm thing's will be alright by tomorrow. Mario's probably talking to him now as we speak."

"Maybe you're right." Daisy smiled "And if not, then I can talk to him when we meet the boys at the beach tomorrow. By the way," Daisy said cheekily "Are you gonna wear that new swimsuit you bought...you know the cherry pink bikini?"

"Depends, are you wearing that apricot color bikini with the rose pattern? The one you wanted to surprise Luigi with?" Peach replied with a smirk.

"Oh shut up!" Daisy Laughed.

* * *

The next day at the Mushroom Kingdom beach, The princesses stood by the entrance waiting for their boyfriends. Peach wore a white summer dress with a pink hem at the bottom and a pink bow in the back. Her golden hair was tied up in a ponytail and she wore a white sun hat with a pink ribbon. Daisy wore a yellow tie-top, with a light orange undershirt, and white shorts. Unlike Peach, her auburn hair was tied up in a bun, and she wore an orange and white sports cap. The Flower Princess looked nervous as she stood next to Peach, worried how this date would go. She wanted this work, but she was nervous how her next encounter with Luigi would go. Peach smiled at Daisy to give her some encouragement.

"Don't worry Daisy, everything will be alright." Peach replied.

Daisy only nodded in response.

"Girls!"

"Mario! Luigi!" Peach smiled and waved as she saw the brothers come their way. Mario wore red swimming trunks, his trademarked cap, a pair of sunglasses, and his shine sprite flannel shirt he got from Delfino island. Luigi's outfit was similar only he wore green, and his flannel shirt was a darker blue with stars.

"I hope you girls weren't waiting too long," Mario said as he removed his sunglasses and winked at Peach.

"Oh no, you both are fine." Peach replied with a smile, "You two look great by the way.

"Thank you," Mario smiled "Oh and SOMEONE has something to say to you, Daisy." Mario nudged Luigi in the shoulder as the green plumber looked at the redheaded Princess.

"Daisy I'm sorry I made you feel uncomfortable yesterday." Luigi said sadly as he pulled his sunglasses off to look the princess into her eyes, "I just got tired of being the shy one, and I thought it would impress you, but I guess I was wrong. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course, no worries," Daisy said with a nervous smile. "I'm totally over it."

"Great. Now let's have some fun at the beach." Luigi cheered.

After leaving their stuff on a spot Peach reserved for them, Peach and Daisy headed towards the changing room to change into their swimsuits. Daisy Started to feel better about the whole situation with Luigi but still couldn't shake the feeling something wasn't right but decided to let it go, thinking she was over reacting again.

"Get it together Daisy!" She thought to herself, "It's just my boyfriend, not a stranger!"

"Daisy?"

Daisy turned around to see Peach looking at her with concern. Daisy, however, smiled to reassure her cousin that everything was alright. The girls left the changing room to meet the boys, only to see them lounging in the chairs, without their flannel shirts. Mario looked up from his seat and whistled,

"You both look stunning."

"Oh thank you, Mario," Peach blushed "We wanted to look perfect for you guys."

"Kind of hard since you both already look perfect," Luigi replied.

"Thanks." Daisy said meekly, blushing hard, "So do you wanna play some volley ball?"

"I'm gamed." Luigi grinned.

"You two go ahead," Peach said as she sat down in her chair, "I just wanna sit back and enjoy the the breeze."

"Same here," Mario said as he leaned back in his chair. Steady sweeties just shrugged and walked off to the volley ball court.

* * *

Peach and Mario relaxed in their chairs, enjoying the beautiful summer weather. Today the weather on the beach was absolutely perfect. Bright sunny weather, not a cloud in the sky, and the warm temperature combined with the light tropical breathe made the weather perfect. Peach just sighed as she enjoyed the weather. However, she couldn't shake an odd feeling she was having as she was reading her book. She turned her head to see Mario staring at her. Peach just smiled as she went back to her book, but the strange feeling didn't leave her. She directed her eyes back to Mario who was still staring at her, with the same expression. The princess felt as though butterflies were beginning to form in her tummy. Normally when Mario would look at her lovingly it was only for a few seconds then he would go back to doing what he was doing, or at least say something. This time though, he kept staring at her, it felt almost unsettling.

"Um, Mario." Peach asked nervously, "Is everything alright?"

"Of course," Mario replied with a smile "Why wouldn't it be?"

"Um...well," Peach blushed timidly "It's just, you've been staring at me for awhile now, and you haven't said anything."

"Oh," Mario straightened himself up and rubbed his head embarrassed "Sorry Princess. I was just admiring your beauty."

"Huh?" Peach confusingly asked.

"I've always known you were beautiful," Mario explained, "But today your beauty's definitely radiating."

"O-Oh, thank you," Peach blushed at the compliment.

Before Mario Could say anything else, a shadow loomed over the cute couple. Both turned to see it was none other than Bowser, the Koopa King himself. Ignoring Mario Bowser placed his stuff down and sat next to Peach.

"Hey there Princess," He said with a smirk, "Fancy seeing you here. What are you doing here all by yourself?"

"I'm not here by myself." Peach said, unamused by Bowser's attempt to flirt with her.

"You sure?" Bowser said cheekily, intentionally ignoring Mario who looked rather ticked. "I don't see anyone else here; must be lonely to be the only radiant beauty on the beach and with no one to talk to."

"Oh just go away, Bowser!" Peach said as she stood up from her chair and walked towards Mario. "I'm with Mario, and I'm not in the mood for your little games."

"You heard the lady you fat turd," Mario smirked arrogantly as he got up into Bowser's face, "Beat it!"

Bowser raised a brow at that first statement.

"Excuse me?" Bowser said almost dramatically, "What did you call me?"

"You heard me, now leave before I tear you out of your Shell and beat you with it!"

This surprised both the Princess and the Koopa King. Mario never really threatened anybody unless he was extremely ticked. This concerned Peach as she placed herself between the two men.

"Mario, please!" She begged, "Let's just go find another spot, it's not worth it."

"Sorry, Princess." Mario said not taking his eyes off Bowser, "But this dumb oaf needs to be taught a lesson."

"Who you callin' dumb midget!" Bowser roar.

"You," Mario replied with a smirk. "And now that I think about it, you're pretty ugly too."

That was all it took. Bowser charged at the plumber tackling him to the ground. Mario retaliated with a swift kick to his face, freeing himself from Bowser. He got into a fighting stance, preparing himself for whatever Bowser had planned. With a mighty roar, bowser began to breathe fire hoping to burn his enemy alive, but Mario swiftly dodged and retaliated by shooting fire back at him. Meanwhile, Princess Peach continued to shout and beg the boys to cease their fighting, but her pleads fell on death ears. She was thinking about going out there to stop the fighting, but at the rate, Bowser and Mario were going, it would be too dangerous, so she had no choice but to stand by and watch.

However, she wasn't the only one watching the fight. Several spectators and other beach-goers stared in shock to see the two enemies fighting. Many began to leave the beach in panic, afraid of being hit accidentally, while the rest bravely stayed to watch the fight; even cheering for Mario to kick Bowser's spiky butt for the millionth time.

Eventually, Bowser grew tired as he stared at his rival, who didn't even look like he was breaking a sweat. Mario just smirked at him as Bowser looked at him with discontent. Bowser looked ready to deck him for his arrogance, but Mario just scoffed as he walked around his rival, looking ready to make his next move.

"What's wrong Bowser?" He mocked, "Are you afraid?"

"Of what?!" Bowser snapped.

"Afraid of Losing? Maybe, afraid of being embarrassed by your enemy again?" Mario continued to taunt Bowser as the Koopa king's anger continued to rise. "Face it Koopa-Stupah. No matter how many times you face me the results are the same. This match is no different. In the end, you're still the same pathetic loser you've always been."

Bowser's eyes widen by that last statement, as did Peach's. Insulting an enemy was one thing, but Mario was never this condescending; he always remained cautious of his enemies even though he defeated them numerous times. Never before have they seen him behave like this. Mario, of course, ignored his reaction as he continued.

"I guess that's why your army's so weak. They have a weak leader," He laughed, "In fact, that's probably why your kids always loose as well."

That crossed the line. Insulting his minions was one thing, but NOBODY got away with insulting Bowser's kids. Bowser roared angrily as he got up and charged at Mario. The plumber in red smirked and dodged once again. Pulling out his hammer, he struck Bowser across the face, sending him back to the ground. Before he could get up though, Mario grabbed Bowser by the tail and swung him around. Eventually, he let go, sending the Koopa king flying off into the air, and out of the beach. Seeing the kingdom's number one enemy thrown somewhere far off the beach, the crowd began to cheer and surrounded the Red plumber, praising him. Mario smirked and soaked it all in like a wet sponge. But there was one member of the crowd who did not join in; Princess Peach. The Princess couldn't believe what she had seen. She had never seen Mario behave in such a matter; starting fights, taking his insults too far, and behaving so arrogantly, that wasn't the Mario she knew and fell in love with. In fact, she wasn't even sure the man standing in front of her was her Mario.

* * *

 **Edited This chapter. For the new readers, the identity of the attack will be hidden (Mario's attacker) but for those who seen the original, NO SPOILERS!**

 **I figured it needed a placement change to make the story a bit better. Bear with me.**

 **All characters belong to Nintendo.**


	5. Chapter 5: Steady Sweeties vs Wario Bros

While Mario and Peach were relaxing, Daisy and Luigi headed towards the volleyball court, hoping to play a few rounds before grabbing some lunch and seeing what the others wanted to do. They were lucky that nobody else was using any of the volley ball courts at the moment, so they had it all to themselves before more beach goers came to use them. Daisy felt a bit more relaxed as she and Luigi played some one on one. All her worries from earlier seemed to have vanished until a few more people came over to the courts and asked to play. The couple was fine with having more people to play, and the game went well, but Daisy noticed Luigi being a bit smug about their victory, but she assumed he was just happy about winning. Everything was pretty much smooth sailing from there until _**THEY**_ showed up.

"Well well, if it isn't the Loser and his girlfriend."

Wario and Waluigi. Of course, they had to show up. The two arrogantly strode up to the plumber and princess, both grinning like a couple of maniacs. It didn't help matters when Waluigi placed an arm around Daisy's shoulders.

"Hey there Daisy." Waluigi flirted as he placed an arm around her, "How's it going?"

"Fine," Daisy said bluntly as she brushed his hand off.

"At least she was until you showed up." Luigi snapped.

"Well look who grew a pair." Wario mocked.

"What do you two want?" Daisy huffed.

"To use the court, obvious." Waluigi sneered, "I wanted to ask if you'd be my partner. You need someone more tough and manlier than this wuss."

"She'll pass." Luigi growled as he got up in Waluigi's face, "The lady already has a partner, me! So beat it!"

"Now now, must you be so rude to your own cousin Luigi?" Waluigi teased as he pretended to be intimidated.

"You might wanna be careful bro," Wario laughed, "He may cry or get Mario over here."

As the two Wario brothers continued to mock Luigi, the younger Mario bro's scowl melted and turned into a confident smirk. He picked up the volley ball and threw it at Wario's head. The older Wario bro fell back into the ground as the ball ricocheted off his head and back to Luigi who caught it. A crowd of people, all who were passing by or coming and going from the court stopped to watch as the hero in green was smirking at both Wario bros reactions. Wario was dazed and shocked from being hit, and Waluigi was overall surprised by Luigi's surprise attack. Eventually, they recovered and got up into Luigi's face and screamed:

"You little psycho what was that for!?"

"For being so Damn annoying." Luigi sneered. "You two all talk, but can you put your money where your mouth is?"

"What are you saying?" Wario asked.

"How about we play a game of Volley ball." Luigi spun the ball on his finger as he continued, "If Daisy and I win, you two leave us alone, but if you guys win I'll do anything you want me to."

"Anything?" Wario asked intrigued.

"Anything," Luigi confirmed.

"Even let me take Daisy out on a date?" Waluigi asked feeling good about the bet.

"Sure."

"Luigi!" Daisy asked in a surprised tone, "What are you doing?!"

"Relax Dais." Luigi said confidently, "It's not gonna happen, so no need to worry your pretty little head off."

The crowd swarmed the court, anxious to see how this would turn out. Wario and Waluigi smirked. The victory was theirs, they just knew it. Luigi, however, smiled as he got ready to serve, there was no way those two were going to win. Daisy just stared at her boyfriend; all of her worries and fears started to come back the moment Luigi challenged his cousins. As much as she wanted to call him out, to demand to know what he was thinking, they had a game to play and right now she needed to focus. The referee blew the whistle signaling the game to begin.

Luigi served the ball, sending it over to the Wario bros' side. Waluigi ran up to it and hit it back over to the opposite side as Wario prepared to spike. But just as he got close to the ball, Luigi was already there, a confident look on his face and he spiked the ball down to the ground. Wario and Waluigi didn't have time to react as the ball hit the ground, earning Daisy and Luigi the point.

"Something wrong guys?" Luigi asked in an arrogant tone.

"N-no!" Waluigi stuttered, "That was just a lucky shot! We'll win for sure!"

As the game continued, Daisy and Luigi continued to score more points than the Wario bros. Despite getting a few points, Wario and Waluigi were being dominated by Luigi. Each time they felt like they were about to catch up or get ahead, Luigi managed to ruin their chances at every turn. Both brothers were exhausted, and so was Daisy, but Luigi didn't even look like he was breaking a sweat. He continued to stand there, grinning like a mad man. After what felt like hours of torture, both teams were down to the final match point. Both needed one more point to win. Daisy served, sending the ball over to the Warios' side. Waluigi hit the ball back only for Luigi to send it back, and Wario to do the same thing. After what felt like hours Daisy hit the ball over to the opposite side, Wario hit the ball up at an angel was Waluigi spiked it. This was it victory was theirs! or so they thought.

The moment Waluigi spiked it, Luigi was right there, smirking cruelly at him as he hit the ball back over the court. The ball hit Waluigi right in the face sending them both to the ground and earning Daisy and Luigi the final match point. The crowd cheered for Luigi and Daisy as Wario recovered from his shock and rushed to help his brother up. Waluigi covered his face, his left half bruised from where the ball hit him.

"You okay?" Wario asked.

"I'm good." Waluigi replied and then glared at Luigi, "What the heck you nut job!? Are you trying to take my freak in head off!?"

"Maybe you'll think twice before you mess with me," Luigi answered arrogantly.

Wario and Waluigi growled as they left the court. Muttering how Luigi cheated. As Luigi continued to soak in all the attention and praises he got, Daisy stood off on the sidelines looking at her boyfriend with disbelief. This couldn't be the same Luigi she knew and loved. The Luigi she knew never acted this arrogant, make a deal that involved her being with another man or hurt someone willingly. No, something was definitely wrong.

* * *

 **And the doubts return.**

 **All characters belong to Nintendo.**


	6. Chapter 6: Enough's Enough!

Three days after the incident at the beach, Peach and Daisy's concern for the Mario bros grew. The two princesses distancing themselves from them until they could figure out what was wrong. They weren't the only ones who were concerned with the brother's behavior; in fact, some of their friends seemed concerned about the bros' behavior. That afternoon, Donkey Kong, Rosalina, and Yoshi came over to talk to the girls about the bros' change in behavior, though it wasn't just them, the Warios came over as well. As Peach offered her guests some tea, the group began to discuss the bros behavior.

"They've been acting strange you guys," Yoshi said sadly as he bit into a cookie. "Mario and Luigi...they haven't been acting like themselves, they've been acting...well..."

"Jerky?" Daisy finished.

"Yes."

"Their behavior has been troubling." Rosalina sighed sadly, "The other day Donkey Kong and I were playing golf with them, Ella, Neil, Charlie, Plum, Gene, and Kid, and things got a bit competitive."

"A bit!?" DK replied, "More like really competitive! When Mario got close to making that birdie and Gene's ball hit his, he got pissed." DK shivered at the memory as he finished, "He grabbed him looking like he was about to punch him, and if I wasn't holding him back and if it wasn't for Neil and Charlie, he'd probably would have killed him."

Peach looked at DK with a shocked expression. Sure there were times where Mario got competitive, but he was usually a good sport and would brush off stuff like that. To start picking fights like he did before at the beach was no doubt out of character for him.

"If you think that's bad, you should have seen Luigi when we were visiting our aunt and uncle back on earth today." Waluigi said.

"When we told them what happened at the beach, Uncle John wanted an explanation." Wario chimed in. "But Lu brushed it off saying Wal had it coming."

"Which you guys probably had for all the times you bullied him," Daisy admitted dryly.

"Not the point!" Wario replied as he continued, "Anyway, they argued and then Luigi ended up punching him."

"He punched John!?" Daisy asked in horror.

"Yes!"

"He broke his frigging nose!" Waluigi added "Aunt Susanna was freaking the hell out. Me, Uncle Tony, and Uncle Troy had to pull him back before things got worse. Then, he left."

"Dear sweet star sprites." Daisy shook her head in disbelief.

"What is happening to them?" Peach asked, tears starting to form.

"I don't know, but we're getting to the bottom of this!" Daisy stood up, grabbing Peach's hand and headed towards the door.

"Whoa there Daisy are you sure that's a good idea?" DK asked as he stood up.

"We need to come up with a plan before we confront them," Rosalina added.

"And the longer we stand around doing nothing, the more time we waste not knowing what the problem is!" Daisy snapped back, "If we can figure out  
what's going on, then maybe we can come up with a plan! For now, there's no time!"

"But Daisy-"

"I think Daisy's right." Peach admitted. The group looked at Princess in surprise as she finished, "Let us talk to them. They haven't treated us any different except for flirting, maybe we can reason with them."

"And if you can't?"

"Then we'll come up with a plan." Peach said. "If we're not back in a couple of hours, call the police."

With that the two princesses were out the door leaving the three humans, the kong, and the dinosaur alone in the room, sharing concern glances at each other.

* * *

Thanks to the warp pipe system, traveling to the Mario bros' home didn't take any more than at least 5 minutes. Upon exiting the pipe, the two princesses walked up to the house. Both cousins were nervous. No, they were afraid. Afraid that they weren't going to be able to reason with their boyfriends, afraid of what caused them to change for the worse, afraid that the conversation will take a turn for the worse, and afraid they would lose them forever. The girls knew they had to try. They would go into their home and talk to them. If it worked then they could get to the root of the problem, if not...they didn't want to think about it right now. Walking up to the door, Daisy was prepared to knock on the door only for her and Peach to over hear yelling coming from inside the house. The girls quietly moved over to the window to see Mario and Luigi arguing. Both girls remained quiet as they listened.

"YOU IDIOT! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!?" Mario Snapped as he pointed at Luigi.

"Says the One who almost went nuts on someone over golf!" Luigi argued back.

"Whatever!" Mario groaned as he leaned against the counter shaking his head. "Damn we gotta be careful, they're starting to get suspicious."

"No kidding." Luigi huffed as he leaned against the wall. "We've been slipping up! They're gonna know we're not those little do gooders!"

This caught Peach and Daisy's attention as he continued to listen to the conversation.

"Speaking of which, did they eat yet?" Mario asked.

"Not yet," Luigi sighed as he opened the door.

The two Princesses looked at each other in shock as they saw who was behind the door. Two men wearing black sitting on the ground. They both were bound and gagged. One of the men looked up in exhaustion; he looked as if he was crying for a long time. The other one looked up in defiance. He looked just as exhausted as the first one, but he tried to keep himself calm. Both of them had cuts and bruises on their faces and bodies. As the girls looked at them a little closer at the two, they instantly recognized them;

"Mr. L and Shadow Mario!?" Peach exclaimed quietly.

"What are they doing there?" Daisy whispered.

As the two continued to stare at the two captives, they began to notice something off about the two. As they looked closer, the princesses noticed Mr. L's eyes weren't gray but a bluish green and Shadow Mario's was blue instead of red. Almost in an instant, the girls came to a horrible realization. The two plumbers who they spent time with weren't Mario and Luigi, and those men in the closet weren't Shadow Mario and Mr. L!

"Oh my gosh." Peach: Whispered as she placed a hand over her mouth, "Daisy, you don't think-"

"I do." Daisy nodded. "Mario and Luigi..."

* * *

 **And Now the truth is out.**

 **Sorry about not posting anything recently. I had writers block for awhile and I wanted to get my chapters finished and organized before I posted anything else. Ella, Neil, Charlie, Plum, Gene, and Kid are from the Mario golf series, in case everyone forgot about them ^^;. Uncle Tony, and Uncle Troy are from the Mario series. Tony was mentioned in the New super Mario bros 3 cartoon while Troy was mentioned in the first Mario cartoon (the live action series). And John...he's my OC.**

 **All characters, except for John, are Nintendo's.**


	7. Chapter 7: Down Memory Lane

Five Days ago, Mario had finished his conversation with Daisy and went home to talk to Luigi. He didn't think about at first, but when he found Luigi, dressed up as Mr. L in the closet, the pieces began to fall into place. Unfortunately he was struck unconscious before he could free Luigi. The first thing he felt was a splitting headache as he began to regain consciousness. When he reached up to rub his sore head he couldn't move his arms or his hands for that matter. At first, he thought it was just sleep paralysis, but as the grogginess faded away he became more alert. He realized his arms and hands were bound as well as his legs and ankles. But what surprised him was that he wasn't wearing his traditional red shirt and overalls. Instead he was wearing a black jumpsuit, similar to Mr. L's, only it had crimson on it. Mario continued to struggle in hopes of loosening the ropes and even tried to burn them with his firehand, but nothing seemed to be working.

"Don't bother, the rope is fire proof."

Startled, Mario turned only to meet face to face with someone he hoped to never see again.

"Shadow Mario." He growled.

The evil clone stepped towards the plumber, changing from his translucent pollution form, to his more humanoid form, resembling the hero in red, but with blood-red eyes instead of light blue ones.

"Nice to see you're awake Sleeping Beauty," The villain mocked as he flicked Mario's nose, "Your crybaby brat of a brother was worried that I killed you."

"What did you do with him!?" Mario asked in a demanding tone.

"Relax, he's fine." Shadow Mario replied casually. "He's just back in the closet all nice and snug."

Mario sighed in relief knowing Luigi was okay, for the time being, but he knew the two of them weren't out of danger yet. Mario looked up his doppelganger, glaring at him with intense hate. Shadow Mario just laughed and said:

"If you're trying to intimidate me, its not working."

"Laugh all you want Shadow Mario, but the moment I get free, I'm taking you down." Mario Snapped "And I'll take L out for what he did to Luigi!"

"Good luck with that punk." Shadow Mario mocked as he cupped Mario's face, "I didn't just double knot those ropes, I triple knotted them. Besides, it's not like anyone's going to tell us apart; In this form, we look and sound the same."

"Except for the eyes," Mario sneered "And people will notice something's not right when they notice something different in our personalities."

"I'll admit L's lousy at pretending to be Luigi, personality wise, but hey nobody's perfect." Shadow Mario Shrugged, "As for the eyes, nothing a couple of blue contacts won't fix." Shadow Mario finished as he let go of Mario's face and pulled out some blue contacts, placing them in his eyes, making his eyes similar to Mario's. "And as for our different personalities," Shadow Mario scoffed" Back when Bowser Jr. and I were the same person, I managed to fool those idiots on Delphino island into thinking I was you, so I can pull it off again, but with a better form. And should anyone get snoopy, well," The villain grabbed Mario by the hair forcing the hero to look into the cruel eyes of his doppelganger as she smiled maliciously "They may meet with an unfortunate, accident."

Mario's eyes widen at that statement, but before he could say anything, Shadow Mario threw him to the ground and laughed. Mario turned his head and glared.

"Why are you doing this!?"

"It was pretty much L's idea." Shadow Mario shrugged, "He wouldn't stopped whining over how Luigi had everything he wanted, especially when it came to that redheaded princess. As for me," He smirked, "Anything I can do to make you miserable is a victory. Not to mention that Blond princess makes an excellent prize."

"You and L won't get away with this Sha-,"

Mario's sentence was cut off when a red bandana covered his mouth, silencing him. In the corner of his eyes he could see it was Mr. L's doing. Despite the struggle, Mario was unable to free himself from L's grip as he finished tying the gag on him.

"Thank you L," Shadow Mario sighed in relief "I like him better when he's a silent protagonist." The two villains laughed as Mario continued to glare at them in hate.

"Oh cheer up," Mr. L said as he calmed down, giving Mario a playful smirk, "We'll make sure you and your brother's ladies are treated well. We'll be sure to give them a good life, and be the men they deserve."

"This is why I am SO grateful to have a doppelganger." Shadow Mario smirked menacingly "Because with the right clothes and perfect impressions, nobody will ever notice the difference."

Shadow Mario grabbed his heroic counterpart's bound arms and dragged him back over to the closet and threw him in. Luigi, who was still tied up and gagged, looked up to see his brother on the ground. Mario raised his head up a bit let out a few muffled shouts as the two imposters waved goodbye and closed the closet door. The plumber never felt more furious in all of his life. As if it wasn't enough those two maniacs were still able to exist by some strange magic, but to come into his home, take him and Luigi prisoner, and steal their identities so they could take their lives was inexcusable. Mario's thoughts were interrupted when he heard Luigi starting to cry. The oldest of the two stared sadly at his little brother. It hurt him to see his brother in such misery. He was scared; scared of what was going to happen to them. Frankly, Mario would be lying if he didn't admit he was a little scared himself. He was afraid of what would happen if everyone did believe Shadow Mario and Mr. L were actually the Mario bros, afraid of what they may do to Peach and Daisy, but mostly, he was afraid of what would become of him and Luigi.

To the best of his ability, Mario managed to sit up a bit and scootch over to Luigi. When he got close, he laid his head on Luigi's shoulder. He shifted his bound hands the best he could over to Luigi's to try and hold his hand, but the best he could do was interlock with his pinky with his. Despite the minimal contact, Luigi managed to calm down a bit, knowing that Mario was at least with him. The two continued to sit in the dark taking solace in each others company, and wondering how they were going to escape this time.

* * *

That was just five days ago. Since then the brothers have been prisoners in their own home; weaken, starved, exhausted, and even beaten by their captors. Mario had continued to try and free himself, but he couldn't get the knots undone no matter how hard he tried. Even Luigi couldn't get them loose. Both their bindings were fire proof, and their doppelgangers made sure to remove any and all sharp objects from the closet or even anything that looked like it could help them escape. They left no room for errors. It still didn't deter the older twin though. Call it determination or stubbornness, but Mario wasn't going to give up until him and Luigi were free. Even the pain he felt from his sore wrists wasn't going to stop him. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Luigi squeak in fright and looked up to Mr. L and Shadow Mario staring down at them, grinning like a couple of maniacs.

"I don't get why you don't just give up slick?" Mr. L smirked. "You aren't going no where and neither is this loser."

Luigi just glared at L as he chuckled at his expression. Shadow Mario untied the bros gags and pulled out a couple bottles of water for them to drink, which Luigi accepted.

"I don't get why you're keeping us alive," Mario said blankly "If you two clowns are so bent up on stealing our lives, then why not finish us off?"

"Believe me, that idea's come to mind more than once," Shadow Mario sneered as he got up into Mario's face "Unfortunately, he had a couple of hiccups in the road-"

"Hiccups! You attacked our uncle, cousins, tried to hurt our friends, and much more!" Luigi snapped "If anything you guys are just damaging our reputation, and making things harder for yourselves!"

"Hey it's not easy being a happy go lucky do-gooder all the time punk!" Shadow Mario snapped back.

"Never the less, we had a feeling something like this was going to happen, so we can just blame it all on you two." Mr. L laughed, "We'll tell them you were brainwashing us or something."

"I doubt they'll believe you." Luigi replied dryly, "Not after what you two done."

"Face it," Mario chimed in "You two may look like us, but you stink at impersonating us."

"Maybe, but we'll figure something out," L laughed.

"We got all the time in the world," Shadow Mario added, "But you two on the other hand won't."

Before the Mario bros could reply there was knock on the door. Mario and Luigi were about to scream for help, but Mr. L and Shadow Mario quickly re-gagged them and shoved them back into the closet. Mario groaned in frustration as he sat back up. If those two imposters thought they were going to get away with stealing his and Luigi's lives and destroy their reputation, they had another thing coming. He was _not_ going to let Shadow Mario get away with this, not after what happened back on Delphino Island. Luigi was just as angry as Mario as he sat up on his knees. Granted, he was still scared, but all that fear melted away the moment the two evil counterparts threw them back in the closet. He had put up with them for five days, and enough was enough! He wasn't going to let Mr. L hurt anyone else, or be around Daisy any longer.

However, as quickly as their new found anger, and determination to escape came, it instantly changed into fear, as they heard the door opening and Shadow Mario greeting whoever as at the door. The entire sentence had turned both brother's blood into ice.

"Oh, Hello Princesses Peach and Daisy."

* * *

 **Now Both Mario bros have been captured! I'm so evil...Please don't kill me!**

 **I made this chapter 7 because I wanted to make it sort of a flash back moment. I got inspired from a fanfic I read here. can't remember the name though. I'm gonna have to redo this in a while so I can properly organize this story. Sorry if it's unorganized ^^;.**

 **And girls...WHAT ARE YOU THINKING GOING INTO THE HOUSE WITH THOSE TWO MANIACS!**

 **So how will our heroes get free? Stay tuned.**


	8. Chapter 8: Reunited

"Hello, Mario, Luigi, pleasant afternoon isn't it?" Peach said with a smile as she and Daisy walked through the door.

Mr. L and Shadow Mario smirked. Believing the girls were still oblivious to the truth, they shut the door and followed them to the kitchen, offering them a chair.

"So, what brings you two lovely ladies here today?" The Luigi imposter asked, "Here we thought you both were starting to avoid us."

"What? Oh no, of course not." Daisy said hastily, "We figured that after what happened at the beach, we would give you guys some space. You did seem upset with your cousins Luigi."

"And you with Bowser, Mario," Peach added.

"Oh no," The False Mario assured "The only thing that upset us was that you both were there to witness it all. You two shouldn't have had to witness a family dispute or that little disagreement with Bowser."

"Of course." Peach said, almost dryly, "Well I won't lie," She continued in a disappointed tone, "That behavior of yours was out of character boys."

"However," Daisy chimed, "If you two want to make it up to us, you could do us a little favor."

"Of course, what is it?" Mr.L asked.

"You two could run off to the store, grab our favorite flavor of ice cream." Daisy said smiling at "Luigi".

"Sounds like a great idea," Peach exclaimed, "And while you two are gone, we can get the room set up to watch a movie."

"W-While we're gone." "Mario" asked hesitantly. "Ladies maybe it would be better if- "

"Now what's wrong Mario?" Peach asked him, "Don't you trust us?"

"It's not that, we- "

"Mario." Peach said this time in a flirty tone as she placed her hand on his chest leaned in close to his face, causing the phony Mario to blush hard. "We won't go anywhere except in the living room. You can trust us." Using her other hand, she brushed some of his bangs aside as she continued, "We won't touch anything except the T.V."

"W-Well, I suppose- "

"Now hold on Mario," "Luigi" objected, "Are you sure that's- "

"Don't tell me you don't trust us Weegie." Daisy pouted as she leaned into him, her fingertips lightly touching his chest, "We won't touch anything. You can rely on us."

The fake Luigi blushed and looked at his partner in crime, and then back at the flower princess, just gave him a smile.

"Well, I guess," he stuttered "But You two won't touch anything or go near- "

"We won't do anything." Peach reassured as she and Daisy lead the two impersonators to the door.

"Just hurry back," Daisy said with a wink as the two men walked out the door. Mr. L and Shadow Mario blushed as they waved at the princesses and walked out the door.

After a few seconds to make sure they were gone, the princesses rushed over to the closet where the REAL Mario and Luigi were being held. Both girls felt a wave of concern and anxiety wash over them, but that wasn't going to stop them. Peach opened the closet door, and laying on the ground were the Mario bros.

* * *

The moment they heard the girls coming into the house, the boys became anxious and tried to alert them as best they could, but the harsh treatment eventually took its toll and both brothers had passed out. It broke both Daisy and Peach's hearts to see them like this, but their five days of torture had finally come to an end. The girls walked into the closet and kneeled at the boys' side, gently shaking them. Peach could feel tears forming as her hero's eyes began to open. Those beautiful blue eyes, that shined with compassion and pride, dulled by pain and fear. Daisy felt the same emotions has her knight in green began to wake up. His gorgeous bluish-green eyes, once filled with life and joy, also filled with the same emotion as his twin. It took a moment for the boys to regain their senses, but when they saw their fair maidens, their eyes widen. The girls remove the gags from them, so the boys could properly speak.

"Heh, looks like our queens in shining armor have arrived." Mario lightly joked as he stared into Peach's eyes.

"Of course," Peach responded with a tearful smile, as she helped Mario to his knees and place both hands lovingly on his face. "You've done it for us, and we're returning the favor."

Before the plumber in red could say another word, Peach kissed him on the lips. Mario's eyes widen with surprise, but he let himself be lost in the passion. He felt tears being formed and threatening to fall, but he didn't care. He missed Peach so much.

"Heh, isn't that sweet." Luigi chuckled and turned to Daisy, who was staring at him.

The plumber in green felt a twinge of guilt for making her worry all this time as she helped him to his knees. Before he could apologize, Daisy pulled him into a hug; clutching him as if her life depended on it, and sobbing on his shoulder. Luigi laid his head on her shoulder, trying to give her as much comfort as he could. After a bit, Daisy Looked up at Luigi smiling at him and leaned in closely, kissing him on the lips. Luigi blushed, but like how his brother did with Peach, he just lost himself in the kiss.

"Okay you two," Mario said with a smile as Peach finished untying him, "Let's save the romance after we stop the jerkwad twins."

"Oh! Right!" Luigi said in surprise, "Where are Shadow Mario and Mr. L!?"

"No worries sweetie," Daisy reassured as she untied Luigi, "We managed to get those two bozos out of the house, so we could save you guys."

"Let's get you two out of here." Peach said and helped Mario up.

Mario leaned into Peach as she helped him up. Luigi did the same with Daisy; both brothers were a bit shaky from sitting in that closet for so long.

"I hope those two bozos didn't do anything to you girls." Mario said in concern, "They already did so much, I hope you two weren't harmed."

"No, they didn't hurt us." Peach replied, "And they won't do anything to you two. We're gonna get you two into the kitchen to get you two something to eat, and call the police."

"Let's be quick about it too." Daisy said, "We may have gotten them to leave, but we have to hurry before- "

"Before we show?"

The group jumped back, startled, and turned to see the two imposters standing right behind them, smiling at them wickedly.

"O-oh…You're back so soon. W-We didn't hear you come in" Peach said nervously as she held the real Mario close.

"Oh my dear Princess," Shadow Mario laughed, "We never left the property."

"We knew you two were up to something, so we decided to make you both think we were gone to see what you were up to." Mr. L snickered.

"Well if you knew we were up to something, why did you leave?" Daisy Asked and clutched Luigi, "Why did you just stop us the moment we opened the door?"

"We could have," Mr. L scoffed, "But we decided to let Mario and Luigi see you both one last time."

"One last time?" Luigi asked nervously?

"What do you mean one last time?" Mario questioned.

"One last time before," Shadow Mario said as he pulled out a knife, "We end you both!"

* * *

 **Yay the boys are free! But they're not out of danger yet! none of them are.**

 **Sorry this is up late, I've been busy with school. I meant to have this posted days ago, but something was wrong with the darn thing.**

 **All characters belong to Nintendo.**


	9. Chapter 9: No Holding back!

Peach and Daisy clutched their boyfriends tightly as the two villains took a few steps closer. Both girls felt their heart rate increasing, and a mixture of fear, anger, and adrenaline coursed through their veins. Mario and Luigi spent five days locked away in a closet, isolated from loved ones all because two selfish villains envied their life and wanted to steal it from them. Both princesses had just reunited with them, and now the two imposters wanted to take them away from them again. No, the two maidens wouldn't allow that. The Mario brothers had done so much for them, and would go to great lengths to save them if they were in trouble, now it was their turn.

With a piercing scream, Daisy let go of Luigi, who fell to the floor, and tackled Mr. L to the floor. Her fist flew at him wildly, striking him over and over like there was no tomorrow. Mr. L, startled at first, did his best to shield himself from the furious Princess's blows as he tried to get her off. Shadow Mario was taken aback when he saw what was happening, and Peach took advantage of the distraction to let go of Mario, to wrestle the knife away from Shadow Mario. Surprised by this, the plumber struggled to maintain his hold of the weapon as he fought the Pink Princess over it.

Shadow Mario was surprised that Peach was a bit tougher than she let on, but he wasn't going to give in that easy to her. He and L had worked too hard to get where he was at, and wasn't going to let her or Daisy ruin it. After a bit, Shadow Mario jerked the knife away from Peach and knocked her to the ground hard, causing her to lose consciousness. At the same Time Mr. L managed to kick Daisy off him, knocking her against the wall and rendering her unconscious as well. The second they did that Mario and Luigi saw red. Knocking the brothers around was one thing but when they had the _nerve_ to treat a couple of ladies like that, especially ones that were their girlfriends, that's when all hell would break loose. Ignoring the numbness and pain they were feeling, the Mario bros tackled their evil counterparts. The knife was knocked out of shadow Mario's hand as he was tackled to the ground; the red plumber put his evil counterpart in a chokehold, hoping he'd pass out so he could be subdued easier. Meanwhile, Luigi was wrestling with Mr. L trying to do everything in his power to pin him down, but his evil duplicate wasn't going down easy. Shadow Mario and Mr. L had an advantage; despite the struggle with the princesses, the evil clones still had enough stamina to keep fighting, while the Mario bros. were still weak from being in the closet for so long. Mario and Luigi weren't able to charge up their elemental attacks due to the lack of energy, and with no powerups and their weapons out of reach, things weren't looking good for them. But that wasn't going to stop them from trying. They had battled enemies before without their powers, weapons, or power-ups; nothing but their fighting skills and their own strength, they weren't going to surrender.

Unfortunately, Shadow Mario and Mr. L weren't going to surrender either, and managed to knock the bros off them after the long struggle. Mario and Luigi landed side by side on the ground and looked up at the villains looming over them, with sinister smiles. Before the brothers could react, Shadow Mario picked Mario up by the collar of his shirt, slammed him into the wall and wrapped two hands around his neck, strangling him. Mr. L did the exact same thing, except he kept Luigi pinned to the ground as he choked him. Both heroes continued to struggle and fight for their lives, clawing at their attackers' hands, desperate for air and freedom. But that didn't just weaken the brothers even more, it made the two villains strangle them even more.

Mario began to feel light headed, as his vision began to blur as Shadow Mario's smile grew wider. The older twin felt his grip begin to loosen as he struggled to breathe and stay awake. He shifted his eyes over to Luigi who was having the same trouble. Both brothers locked eyes. If they were going to die, then the last thing they wanted to see was each other. Luigi felt tears beginning to form as he heard Mr. L laughing at him.

 **BAM!**

Suddenly, his laughing ceased, and Luigi felt air coming into his lungs. He watched Mr. L collapse to the ground unconscious, and behind his was Daisy, now awake and holding a bat breathing heavily. The moment he heard L stop laughing, Shadow Mario loosened his grip on Mario for a bit to turn and see what was wrong. But the moment he did-

 **WHAM!**

The wicked clone was struck across the face, and like Mr. L, was knocked out as the fell to the ground. Mario gripped his neck as he coughed. He looked up and saw Peach holding a frying pan. Making sure the two villains were unconscious, the girls dropped their weapons, and took the rope that the bros were bound with and tied them up.

No one said a word, but once their enemies were secured, the princesses went back to their boyfriends and hugged them. Peach was the first to let tears flow as she buried her face into Mario's shoulder. Daisy soon followed as she cried into Luigi's shoulder. The brothers couldn't help but let their tears fall as well. After a bit Peach helped Mario over to where Luigi and Daisy were, and the four enveloped each other into a group hug. Nobody said a word, enjoying each other's company, and comforting each other.

Eventually the silence was broken when the sounds of sirens were heard outside. Soon the door was busted down as police officers and castle guards entered the Mario bros' home, surprised at the scene as they stared at the princesses, the plumbers, and the unconscious villains.

"Princesses Peach and Daisy, are you two alright?" One of the officers asked in shock and concern.

"Princess Rosalina told us you two might be in trouble," one of the castle guards explained, "What the hell is going on!?"

Peach smiled as she wiped her tears and stood up.

"It's a long story." She said.

* * *

 **With that...Shadow Mario and Mr. L are DOWN!**

 **All characters belong to Nintendo.**


	10. Chapter 10: Its Over, right?

The next five days were nothing but chaos. After the police arrested Shadow Mario and Mr. L, Mario and Luigi were taken to the hospital for treatment. When word got out, Peach and Daisy did everything in their power to keep the media from interviewing the bros, and their friends were relieved to know that the superstar twins were safe, while their family nearly had a heart attack and rushed over to the hospital immediately to see if they were okay. Mario and Luigi were ecstatic to see them all; they didn't even mind that their aunts doted on them, even if it was a bit embarrassing. They were just relieved that it was all over. In addition to several other crimes they committed, Shadow Mario and Mr. L were both convicted for kidnapping, identity theft, assault, and attempted murder and sentenced to life in prison, with zero chance of parole. Nothing pleased both Mario and Luigi more than seeing two of their worst foes being led away by the police.

* * *

One day, as the boys laid down in their room, their nurse came in to inform them that they had guests, it was Peach and Daisy.

"Hey there superstars." Daisy greeted as she and Peach brought in some gifts, "How are you guys feeling?"

"About the same as the last person who asked us. we're fine." Luigi said sheepishly.

"You guys are certainly looking better." Peach replied as she set the gifts down and sat beside Mario as Daisy sat down next to Luigi.

"Yeah, but we hope to get out of the hospital soon," Mario sighed as he leaned against his pillow, "Five days in a closet, and they stick us in a room for three days."

"Not that we'd rather be there, but we'd really like to get up and move without someone freaking out." Luigi pouted.

"Don't worry," Daisy chuckled, "We spoke to the nurse, she thinks you guys will be ready to go tomorrow."

"Thank God and the star spirits." The Mario bros exulted almost dramatically, causing the girls to laugh.

"The first thing we're going to-a do is take you ladies out to dinner, a movie, and buy you both something nice," Mario said with a wink.

"It's the least we can do for saving us," Luigi said in agreement.

"Please boys," Peach smiled, "You two just being here is enough for us."

"We're sorry that you guys went through all of that." Daisy apologized.

"It's not yours or Peach's fault Daisy." Mario reassured, "Those two boneheads are to blame."

"I still can't believe they managed to pull off impersonating us though." Luigi sighed.

"Maybe, but not good enough," Daisy laughed, "They may have had us fooled for a while, but we know you two, the real you."

"And now they're in prison where they truly belong, and they'll never hurt you two again." Peach replied.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Mushroom Kingdom State prison, Shadow Mario and Mr. L were both being lead to solitary confinement. The two had recently been in a fight with several inmates for resembling the Mario brothers. Many of them had attacked them because they resembled the two men who put them there. Others were fans of the bros or had respect for them heard what the two doppelgangers had done and decided to teach them a lesson. What they failed to realize was the two imposters were stronger than they looked. They may have been forced to wear wristbands that nulled their powers and had their weapons confiscated, but that didn't keep them from taking on other inmates, much less any prison guards that gave them trouble.

As they sat in their own separate cells in solitary, the two villains couldn't think of anything more than their burning hatred of the Mario bros. It was their fault they were stuck in this hellhole! Their fault they were arrested! Their fault for ruining their whole plan! Yet it didn't matter. The two villains were planning their escape, and once they were free they would have their revenge.

"Enjoy yourselves while you can Mario." Shadow Mario muttered bitterly to himself. "When you least expect it, I'll be there."

"Just you wait Luigi," Mr. L ranted to himself, "The moment I get out, you'll wish I killed you."

"Because next time we meet Mario brothers," The two villains laughed cruelly, "Everything you two love will be gone, and we'll destroy you both!"

The end.

* * *

 **And that Completes the story. Will Shadow Mario and Mr. L make good on their word. That's for you to decide ;)**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **All characters belong to Nintendo.**


End file.
